Always Be My Baby
by Dreamweaver56
Summary: Riza and Roy have lived happily with the Ed, Al, and Envy for an entire year now. But what happens when Ed does something drastic? Will Riza and Roy be able to keep the family together? Rated T for mild language and suggested theme. no pairings!
1. A Mother

**Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own FMA or any of the characters**

Always Be My Baby

* * *

1

A Mother's Nightmare

Riza sighed as she pulled into the driveway. She had had a long day at work and now she was going to come home to Envy and Ed fighting about something stupid, and her husband yelling something at the two of them. All she really wanted to do was go to sleep, it was late and she was exhausted. She rubbed her aching temples as she walked up the walkway and thought of the chaos that was to soon await her when she walked through the door.

But what she expected and what was were two very different things. When she walked through the door she noticed it was oddly peaceful . . . no that wasn't the word: tense. Something was wrong, she knew it. She spotted her husband in the kitchen; his head was in his hands and he was sitting at the table. His deep black hair obscured his face from view. She looked around the living room, but there was no one there. Where was Alphonse? He was normally sitting excitedly on the couch, waiting for her to come home and tell him stories of her day, no matter how boring. Even as a suit of armor, he was still an excitable little fourteen years old, but where was he? And what about Envy? He wasn't always as eager to see her, but normally he was the first person she saw. Sometimes he would be in the tree in front of the house, lost in thought. But he wasn't there and, no annoying sounds from the living room, told her he was not there either. And Ed? What about him. He was usually in the kitchen, scrounging the fridge for food or something. What was going on?

The sound of her bag hitting the wood floor of the hallway must have startled her husband, because he shot to attention, his eyes were wide and his face looked exhausted and nervous. In all of her years of being around him, she had never seen that look on his face before. He looked in her direction and his expression slowly relaxed, however, sadness began filling his features. He stood up quickly from his place at the table and walked over to her, giving her a welcome home kiss, but Riza, panicking now, pushed him away and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Roy," she said as if she was talking to one of her kids, not her husband, "What's going on? Did something happen?"

Roy sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He only did that when he was worried or stressed.

"What happened?" she asked again. This time, she got a hesitant response.

"I decided to see if Ed, Al, and Envy wanted to go do something out of the house, since it had been raining pretty hard lately, and they still seemed a bit depressed because, if you don't remember, today was Hughes birthday. Alphonse jumped at that chance and Envy winningly just came along, I guess to humor Alphonse. You know he has really changed since he and Lust left Dante."

"Yes Honey, now get to the point." Riza knew there must be something really wrong. Roy never changed the subject, on anything.

Roy sighed. "Well, Ed didn't want to go, so we just said we should be back by two-ish. He seemed okay by himself so we just left. When we got back, it was extremely quiet, but I didn't think anything of it, I thought he was sleeping upstairs. I asked Envy to go and get him up and tell him dinner would be ready soon, we had brought back some food, I didn't feel like cooking. Then I suddenly remembered that I had left something at the office last night and I was going to go and get when Alphonse offered, so I let him go, since he didn't have to eat anyways.

I had just gotten everyone's food on the table when Envy came charging down the stairs screaming my name like his head had fallen off. He was running down the hallway when I stopped him. He looked extremely disoriented and it took me a minute to calm him down. When I finally did, I asked him what the fuss was about. He told me. . ."

His voice trailed off as his eyes glassed over. Riza's heart was pounding against her rib cage. Something happened to Ed, to her boy. She grabbed the front of Roy's shirt.

"Roy what! Told you what!"

Roy took her hands off his shirt and held them tightly in his own before continuing.

"He said that Ed had managed to get your extra gun from your safe in the basement . . . and was holding it to his head . . ."

Riza's heart nearly stopped. "What! Are you sure! I mean he could have been—"

"Riza, I went up and checked. He had put it on the nightstand and he was huddled in the corner. As soon as I walked in, he ran and grabbed me around the waist, the entire time yelling, "I'm sorry."

Riza's mind was reeling, "Well where are they? Is he okay what did you do? Has Alphonse come back yet?"

She buried her face in her husband's shirt as tears slid down her soft cheeks. Roy rubbed circles in her back as he answered all of her questions.

"Envy and Ed are both still in their rooms." Riza shot him a panicked expression and he added that he had removed the gun from Ed's room and it was on the kitchen counter, so she didn't worry. "He isn't hurt, but he is upset. I think it scared him that he could even think of ending his life and it freaked him out. And yes, Alphonse did come home, but I sent him back. I lied and told him he got the wrong papers and told him to go get me the right ones. He doesn't know what happened, and I don't plan on telling him. He doesn't need that."

Riza pulled away from Roy, her eyes were dry. Riza always had had the talent of being able to make it look like she was never upset. She turned to walk up the stairs.

"I have to go make sure they are okay." Roy silently obliged, and she didn't know what he did because she didn't turn around, but she could have sworn that when she had gotten to the top of the stairs, she hears almost silent sobs from the downstairs kitchen.

* * *

**well,theres the first chapter! sorry its not very long . . . it looked alot longer on microsoft haha. But anyways, the other chapters will probably not be long either *nervous laugh*. comments and critiques are appriciated! **


	2. Nothing To Say

2

Nothing To Say

When she opened the door to Ed's room she saw him lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. His braid was undone and his blonde hair was spread out on the pillow behind him, it seemed to cradle his head. His golden eyes were red and puffy; he had been crying. He was lying on his back, his hands down at his sides. To Riza, he looked like a dying hospital patient, not the strong, sweet boy she had adopted. But he still looked like her angel, her fallen angel.

The window was shut tight and the blinds were closed tightly around it, sealing off all sunlight out of the room. The little amount of light was coming from the hallway. It cast dim shadows along Ed's unresponsive face. It revealed all of the dry tear marks that ran along his cheeks and Riza noticed that his hands were shaking slightly. Riza sat on the edge of the bed, that's when Ed finally seemed to notice her.

"Mom."

Ed's voice was strained and sadness hung in it like icicles on a rooftop. Riza took his clammy hand in hers.

"I'm here, baby."

Ed seemed to flinch when she said "baby", but he didn't say anything, Riza figured she was just imagining things. Riza tried to look at him, but it seemed Ed couldn't meet her eyes.

"Why did you do it?" she asked her foster son. They had lived with her for an entire year now and she had never noticed any signs of this. He never seemed unhappy, actually quite the opposite. He seemed to be more relaxed and happier than when he had first met the Lieutenant. Even with Envy around, the two of them seemed to be getting along decently. So then why did he do this?

Ed was staring straight ahead, his eyes glassed over. Water brimmed the bottoms of his eyes and Riza felt his hand clench tightly around hers. She needed to let go, as long as she held on, she was accepting this, and that wasn't right. She _needed_ to let go, but she couldn't. She had almost lost him today and she needed something that said, "He's still here, he's still alive" and if holding his hand was all she could do then that was enough.

"Ed," she tried again, "Why would you even think of doing this?"

A stern tone entered her voice, one that she may not have indented to be there, but it did not go unnoticed by Ed. He eyes went down to the cotton sheet in front of him as a single tear made its way down his cheek. The sight of him so broken and scared made her heart hurt. She fought the urge to burst into tears and squeeze him tightly, but she couldn't. She had to know why first.

When she realized Ed was not going to talk, silently she stood up off him bed, letting go of his hand slowly, as if he she were afraid he would disappear if she let him go. But he didn't. He was still sitting there, but now he looked up at her, his mouth was slightly open as if he was going to say something, but decided against it. More tears made their way down his cheeks, ones that Riza didn't see, as she turned towards the door.

"When you want to talk to me Ed, come find me." Said Riza, closing his door behind her. When the door was shut, she leaned against it and closed her eyes, resisting the urge to cry out. She took a minute for herself before deciding that she probably needed to go find Envy. Roy said he was in his room, so that's where she headed. The heels of her boots clunked against the wood floor as she made her way to the end of the hallway.


	3. Artificial Feelings?

3

Artificial Feelings?

She knocked lightly on Envy's door. "Envy, honey?" She heard a small choked sob on the other side of the door. This surprised her. She had never known Envy to cry about anything. Accepting that as an invitation to come in, slowly she creaked open the door. Envy's bed was empty, but the sheets were all bunched up; he had been laying there before or he just hadn't made his bed. His black walls reflected the bright sunlight that was streaming through the French doors that lead to his balcony. She walked over the two doors and looked out. He wasn't there.

Suddenly, she heard someone gasp behind her and as she spun around, she found him. Envy crouched at the bottom of the footboard of his bed. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his strong arms wound around them, his head buried his arms. His long green hair hung in thick tendrils all around him. His shoulders were shaking and his muscles were tense.

"Envy." Cooed Riza, as she knelt down by the homunculus. His head shot up and he looked at her. His violet eyes were wide and panicked; his breathing was rapid as well. When he saw her, new tears seemed to form in his eyes and he lunged forward, catching her by the waist, and buried his face in her stomach. A wave of sadness washed over Riza as she ran her fingers through his hair, letting him cry in her lap. This was the first time she actually seemed to be motherly to Envy, but she was saddened by the fact that it took Edward doing what he tried to do for him to need her.

"It's alright, baby," she said, "I'm here with you now. It's all going to be okay." Riza really did feel sorry for Envy. He had been alive for hundreds of years, but he had never truly learned to grow up or deal with emotions that may most people would have when they were little. That's one reason why she had adopted him, the only other was that he simply had no other place to stay.

"I-It had to me be, it just had to be me!" shouted Envy, tears rolling off his cheeks and staining Riza's shirt.

"What are you talking about, Envy? Ed was the one who tried to kill himself, not you." Said Riza pulling Envy closer to her.

"I know that!" shot Envy, suddenly pulling from her grasp and standing up in front of her. She had never seen Envy like this; panicked and terrified. "But I had to find him like _that_! With a damn gun to his head!"

He tried to hold down a sob, but to no avail. He shouted profanities loudly and pulled at his bangs in frustration. When Riza stood up and went to him, to try and comfort him, Envy backed himself against the wall and buried his face in his hands. Now he couldn't stop the sobs as his body shook with such force that Riza thought he was having a fit.

"Envy," she said quietly, "I know it scared you—she walked closer to him—but you know you probably saved Ed's life."

"Yeah, but w-what if he had d-d-done it, huh? And I f-found him . . . What would've h-happen then!" Envy looked straight at Riza with his wide violet orbs.

Riza stepped closer to him, she could almost reach out and touch him. Her heart truly hurt for him. She only heard Envy stammer once, and that was when he had to tell the other homunculi he was leaving them. It was hard for him, but it defiantly had helped him in the long run.

"I really don't know what would have happened, baby, but he didn't. And that's a blessing in itself."

Riza stepped closer to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm. She felt him cringe, but he didn't pull away. "It's all going to be alright. Ed is alive and that's what counts right?" Then, Riza took a risk that could affect the pair's relationship for good or for bad. She only hoped he would do what she was hoping he would. Riza extended both her arms to the sobbing homunculus and said, "Come 'ere."

Envy started at her for a moment before he did exactly what Riza had hoped. His face contorted in sadness once more and he threw himself into Riza's hold. Riza grabbed hold of him as his knees buckled and he ended up once more on the floor. Envy buried his wet face in her shoulder and held onto her shirt so hard that she thought that he was going to rip it in two. Riza wrapped her arms around him tightly while he sobbed helplessly, his shoulders shaking with every sob that he choked out.

"I-I know that I-I never really l-liked Ed or A-Alphonse," whimpered Envy, "b-but, I m-mean they are technically my b-brothers and r-recently, I _h-have_ taken a liking to t-them."

Envy squeezed out another sob before continuing. "T-there my f-family, and I d-don't want to s-see anyone d-die anymore e-especially them. . .dammit, what's w-wrong with m-me!"

Riza rubbed his back in soothing circles, smiling. "There's nothing wrong with you baby." She said gently. "You're just not under Dante's influence anymore, so you're probably finally feeling things you haven't felt in a while: love, sadness, fear, there all things you never normally experienced, right?"

She felt Envy nod against her. "Well, now you have a family. So these feelings will probably surface more than you want, but we all feel, and now you do to."

Envy whimpered. "b-but I'm a homunculus, an artificial human. I'm n-not supposed to feel."

Riza paused before answering. "Just because you were born an artificial human, doesn't mean what you feel isn't real."

Envy had calmed down some, he seemed to understand, and finally, what being human was really about.

Riza gently stroked her sons' hair. "Baby," she said softly, "as far as I am concerned, you are just as human as anyone else on this earth."

Riza was not surprised when she heard Envy scoff. "How can I be human . . . when I don't even have a beating heart."

Riza considered her answer before speaking, she knew this was a sensitive topic for him. "Being human is not about having a beating heart," she finally said, "It's about being able to feel. Love. Sadness. Happiness. Fear. Envy." She nudged Envy slightly when she said the last one, and she could feel him smile against her shoulder.

"They are all feelings. Those are just a few, baby, and I know you feel them. It's about the feelings, not the living heart."

Envy was quiet when Riza finished. His body was relaxed and he didn't seem to be crying anymore. She thought he had fallen asleep, but she knew he wasn't when he suddenly sat up and looked at her straight in the eyes. The sorrow and fear was gone from his face, replaced with a calm serenity and an agelessness that made his face glow. Riza knew that something had changed between them, but she wasn't expecting what he was going to say next.

"Thank you . . . mom."

Riza's heart skipped a beat. Within the year that he had lived with her and Roy he had never called either one of them mom or dad. Riza smiled through her own tears that were now forming in her eyes.

"You're Welcome, baby."

She said as she went to stand up. Riza helped Envy to his feet and began to leave, but just before she got to the door, she could have sworn she heard swift, tiny footsteps going back to Ed's room and the small click of a door quietly shut.


	4. Memories

4

Memories

Riza tromped down the stairs sighing; well at least she was able to get through to one of them. As she walked past the living room, she spotted Roy sitting on the couch. He was staring at the TV that was right in front of him. That normally wouldn't have been weird, except for the fact the it was off. Riza decided to let him be for now. She turned into the kitchen and went out the door leading outside.

She walked around to the front yard and stood for a moment under the large oak tree down near the end of the driveway. She looked back at the small house that the five family members shared. It wasn't very big, a simple German Colonial on the outskirts of Central. Its walls were made of a thick stone and its windows were trimmed in snow white. The only things that stood out on the house were the beautiful wooden front door, the French Doors and balcony that led to Envy's room on the second floor. Along with, on the side of the house, the stable door that led to the kitchen, the one that Riza had come out of. Other than that it was just a simple house. Simply Perfect.

When Roy and Riza decided to adopt the three boys they had needed somewhere to go that could hold all of them and Roy's apartment was hardly big enough. So they needed to find a house, one that had enough room for the boys to run around and enjoy themselves, but it need to be close enough to Central so that it would be an easy commute from work to home for Roy and Riza. So they found this little house, just on the outskirts of Central. It was near a nice wooded area and a stream. As she observed her house closer, she noticed Envy had come out of his room and was standing on the balcony. The French Doors were swung open and he was leaning against the railing, he looked lost in thought. Riza caught his eye when his violet eyes scanned the field and she smiled up at him from her spot against the oak. He smiled warmly back at her. She had taken a real liking to Envy's new personality, and she had hoped it would stay that way.

Up to about six months ago, Envy had shown no signs of changes in his attitude and had always seemed restless. But now, just looking at him on the balcony, he seemed so different, he had even taken to wearing slightly normal clothes. He would wear dark-wash or black skinny jeans most of the time along with a tight fitting tank, normally some shade of green. The only thing that was the same seemed to be his headband; he just couldn't seem to get rid of it.

But his clothes weren't the only thing that had changed about him. He had settled down an immense amount, his stir crazy habits slowly disappearing, being replaced by things that had begun to interest him, such as writing and drawing. He had also seemed to enjoy simply sitting outside and thinking. Riza didn't know why, but she felt she didn't need to know. She was happy she had found things that interested him other than killing or his old sadistic hobbies. He had even seemed to enjoy being around Ed and Al more and more. He did more things with them, like sparring with Ed or writing or talking with Al. She had even heard him laugh a few times in the conversations he and Al would have. It wasn't the vicious, demonic laugh he used to have, but a warmer and friendly laugh, Riza even considered it to be a goofy little chuckle at times, even though Envy wouldn't admit it.

He had almost completely taken over the role of "older brother" to both Ed and Al. Riza was pleased. She thought that was the best thing for all of them now, especially Envy and Ed. Envy needed someone to look out for and to just help him to relax and unwind, Al was good at that, and Ed, at times. And Ed, whether he knew it or not, really did need an older brother. Someone to joke around with and spar with. Someone he could come to when she or Roy wasn't there and just someone for company. Riza knew that if she were to ever tell Ed about that, he would probably say, I already have Alphonse to do all those things with. And he was right, but there are times when the Ed needs an older brother too. And now he has that. He also had a mother that loved him so much sometimes it hurt and a father that just absolutely swelled with pride, even if his ego didn't allow him to admit it.

Riza was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed Ed walk out the front door and stop half way down the driveway in front of her.

"Mom ..."


	5. Confessions

5

Confessions

The small voice snapped Riza out of her haze. Now she saw Edward, he looked almost sick with the insipid moonlight reflecting off of his pastel skin. The tears sparkled on his cheeks and on the brims of his eyes; did continue to cry once she had left him? Riza hadn't heard anything from his room when she walked by it going downstairs. She shot a quick glance at Envy, who had also just noticed Ed as well. He face became a mask of protection and concern and he looked like he was getting ready to jump over the raining of the balcony, he was ready to help Ed, or her if she needed it, Riza knew that. But for now he ignored him other than sending him a glance that said, "Be ready to help." She saw him nod and then take a seat in the chair on his balcony. He put his bare feet up on the railing and leaned back with his hands behind his head. He looked like he had gone to sleep, but Riza knew he was just trying to listen without Ed knowing he was.

Riza smiled at Ed. "You ready to talk now?" the gentleness in her voice made Ed hurt inside. How could he have even though of leaving her, of leaving Al . . . He nodded and walked over to her as she took a seat at the base of the tree. Ed snuggled down next to her as she wrapped her arm around him.

Ed's meek voice broke the comfortable silence that had appeared between the two of them. ". . .go ahead," he said quietly, "tell me how stupid I am. Tell me I dumb for wanting to end it. For. . .for even thinking of leaving Alphonse"

Riza held him tighter as an onslaught of tears and sadness suddenly attacked the boy and he buried his face in her shirt. Riza ran her fingers through his grimy hair.

"Alright, your dumb." She said calmly, "but isn't everyone? Everyone has their weak moments, baby. The only difference is that you almost gave into the moment. Why did you even want to end it Ed?" Riza felt she already knew the answer, but for some reason she just felt inclined to ask. She needed him to tell her.

Ed regained himself before answering. "I started thinking . . . of Hughes. It was his birthday today. . .supposed to be birthday, and now he can't enjoy it because he's gone. He's gone because of me. . .Then I thought of Elysia, and how alone she must feel without her dad. . .and how she only had he mother. . . and it made me sad."

"Hughes dying was not your fault, baby." Said Riza, "He chose to help you, many of us did, and no one knew at the time how serious it was until we lost him. But Ed that was not your fault."

"Yeah, but that wasn't the only reason," Riza heard Ed's voice crack, "I started thinking, "at least Elysia has her mother" . . .and I thought of Mom . . . and I started missing her, and I looked down at my arm and thought of Al. . ."

New tears began making tracks down Eds' face. ". . . I thought of how much had happened to him because of me . . . and I thought that he would be better off without me. I thought maybe, he could find his body easier if he wasn't always worrying about me. . ."

Riza wiped a stray tear from him cheek. "Edward," she said, "Alphonse does not blame you for everything that has happened in the past years, he has taken some of the blame, and you should know that. If you were to have really done it and taken you life in that room . . . I am positive that Alphonse would have followed you eventually."

She felt Ed cling tighter to her when she said that, so she picked up the small boy and placed him on her lap. Even though he was almost sixteen, he was still the size of an eight year old, but Riza liked that, it made it easier to hold him.

"Alphonse loves you so much, we all do. In fact, I don't even think you realize how much everyone loves you."

Edward looked down at his hands. Riza ran her hands back through his hair. "If you wanted to do it so bad," she said quietly, "why didn't you?"

When she asked that question, she saw his hands clench together and felt his entire bock stiffen. He didn't answer right away. His hesitation scared Riza, but when he finally spoke, she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

" . . . Envy . . . he came into my room right before I went to pull the trigger."

Riza tensed slightly and she shot a glance up at Envy. He was still sitting on the balcony, but he was no longer facing them and his shoulders were shaking. But, Ed didn't notice him, he continued talking.

"The look on his face . . . the fear in his voice… It snapped me back. I just realized that there was still things I needed to do . . . someone I needed to save, and I just couldn't bring myself to do it anymore."

His small shoulders began shaking and he buried his face in Riza's shirt. "And then, I heard him talking to you . . ."

Ed's voice sounded a pitch to high for his age when he spoke and it was a bit louder that he had intended. ". . . I don't want Envy to hurt anymore . . . I don't want to hurt him the way I did! I don't want to hurt Alphonse; I can't do that to him again! And I don't want you or dad to be mad at me!"

He gasped for air as Riza struggled to find her words. "Baby, were not made at you. . . We're scared for you."

Ed flinched when she called him baby, but Riza ignored it. ". . . You should have seen Roy's face. . ." he said almost silently, "I don't think I had ever seen dad that scared."

Riza held him closer. "Well sure," she said, "His oldest son had run down in a panic to tell him his middle child, his pride and joy, was trying to kill himself. How else was he supposed to feel?"

"I don't know. . .' suddenly Edwards eyes grew twice their normal size and his jumped out of Riza's lap.

"What its it Edward!" said Riza, the urgent tone in her voice made Envy spin around and look over the balcony. Edward was standing in front of a panicking Riza. Envy's keep eyes saw Edward looking over his shoulder and he looked entirely too distressed for it to be anything good. With one swift movement, Envy launched himself and tore across the field to Edward, his mind is a heavy fog.

"Edward," he said, stopping about nine feet from the alarmed boy, "what's wrong?"

"A-Al," he shuddered, "Does he know? Does he know what I tried to do?"

Ed looked dangerously pale and he was shaking violently. Envy shot Riza a shocked look, which obviously meant he had no idea if Al knew or not. But Riza spoke up, raising herself off the cool grass. "No, baby, he doesn't know. Roy had sent him out to get papers from Central, he doesn't know anything."

Ed's body relaxed as he looked up to the starless sky. A single tear made its way down his cheek. Envy looked on sadly as Ed fell to his knees and breathed deeply, never lower his head. Finally he crept a little closer to him.

"Edward?" he asked cautiously. Ed slowly looked at Envy, a confused look on his face. Ed must have just now realized that he was there.

"E-Envy?"

Envy smiled.

"Hey Squirt."

Ed's eyes filled with tears at the nickname that usually made him go into a screaming fit. As quickly as Envy had leapt from the balcony, Ed shot from his place on the ground and ran over to Envy, wrapping his arms tightly around his middle and burying his face him Envy's forest green tank top. He held Envy in a tight grasp, and Envy was doing the same to him. Riza just watched with tears in her eyes as Envy held his little brother.

"Thank you, Envy." Mumbled Ed through the fabric of Envy's shirt.

"For what."

Ed tightened his grip. ". . . For saving my life."

Envy's throat constricted as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He fought to keep his voice level. It was funny, a year ago, Envy would have done anything to see this small boy dead. Now, he couldn't even seem to fathom the thought.

"It called 'watching out for your brother'."

Envy felt Ed smile against him. When Ed finally released him, they were both crying, but neither was sad. Envy's cheeky smile grew even wider when he saw that Ed was actually smiling. He wasn't expecting that, not after what he had done not but four hours ago. But there he was, standing right in front of him, smiling through his tears.

"Will you be alright now?" he dared to ask his younger brother. Ed nodded and, giving him one last ruffle of his hair, Envy walked back to the balcony. Using a nearby tree to get into the balcony, he gave Riza and Ed a final look and shut the French doors, almost hesitantly.

Ed continued to stare at the balcony until Riza's voice called his attention elsewhere. She was already in front of him, standing in between himself and their house.

"Come on baby; let's go back inside, it's freezing out here, you'll catch cold—what is it?"

This time she was sure she saw Ed flinch when she said baby. Ed hesitated. "How can you still do that?"

Riza was puzzled. "Do what?"

". . . Call me your baby. After what I just did. . ."

Riza smiled and walked back to Ed, slightly surprising him when she bend down to his level and took his hands in hers. Her hands were warm and gentle, a mothers hands. When she spoke her voice was just as gentle.

"Listen to me," she said, 'No matter what you do, no matter how horrible, you'll always be my baby."

Ed smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around his mothers neck, burying his face in her shoulder.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too, baby."

Riza felt Ed smile.


End file.
